Musical Love
by PanicGirl96
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella is lead singer in a band,with the love of her life, Kyle Thompson as lead guitarist. What happens when she spots him cheating on her? Will new love bloom for her when she meets the gorgeous Edward Cullen, an amazing singer?
1. Tragedy

**Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella is in a band called Paramore, I know, there's already a band called Paramore but act like they never existed! Lol I know, hard to do that! There's still 3 guys in the band and the lead singer is bella. K? Ok real back to summary- The love of her life, Kyle Thompsan, is lead guitarist. What happens when Bella spots him cheating on her? He's not one of those guys who doesn't care about their girlfriend's feelings, he's really hard for Bella to let go but she has to. What happens when there's a ball and Bella meets the gorgeous Edward Cullen whose just becoming a famous singer? Will Bella fall in love with someone she can really trust? At end of chapter I'll describe what the characters look like.**

**-- **

**Chapter 1- Finding out**

"Bella!" Reese's voice interrupted my daydreaming once again. "Yeah Reese?" Reese is the amazing drummer in our band, if we didn't have him we'd look like a bunch of retards on the stage. I couldn'twait to get out of this cramped Italian restaurant. The dark colors in here just made my day even more depressing. I just found out my father, Charlie had been shot in the line of duty. He didn't make it and I cried until my eyes couldn't produce anymore water to let out. I was as surprised as my friends that they got me out to a restaurant.

"Earth to Bella!" Reese and Lucas shouted while waving their hands in my face. "Wh- What?"

"God Bella, you can't go five flipping minutes without getting lost in another stupid daydream!"

"Hey! Not my fault I have an imagination unlike some people here."

Lucas better be getting my hint.

"Hey! It doesn't look like you have an imagination! You don't even have an imaginary friend like me! Oh shit! That wasn't supposed to come out! I so don't have an imaginary friend!" Lucas shouted which apparently cause every head in the restaurant to focus on his crazy rant.

"Oh. My. God! You've gotta be shitting me! You have an imaginary friend! That shows how much of a geek you are! God, this will be perfect for blackmail!" before I knew it, I had done that evil cackle that those fake villains use. In less than a two seconds my friends broke out in hysteric laughter. Great now is the perfect time for my blush to come! Not!

"Hey, Keira and I are gonna head back to my place. Bella, can you get a ride with Kyle?" Keira is Reese's girlfriend who in just one month has bcome my best friend

"Hell yeah! Where's that boyfriend of mine anyways?" We had just stopped outside of the restaurant when I realized he excused himself to the bathroom about twenty minutes ago. I know for a fact that it wouldn't take twenty minutes to shit.

"I think he's waiting in his car for you." I followed the imaginary line from Reese's long, bony finger to the dark blue, shiny Ferrari. Well, I knew he was in there, but why is it the back of his head I see?

"Ok I'll catch you guys tomorrow for rehearsal!" I shouted as I walked to the car. I let my mind wander to the ball Oprah was hosting at her house for pretty much every musician in the United States. I don't know why she's hosting it, but I'm guessing it's to celebrate different types of modern music. I'll probably fall on my face when I have to dance, not even Kyle could save me from falling flat on my face. Atleast I'll be able to play my music with my band.

I managed to reach Kyle's car without tripping. I was in front of his car when I stopped dead in my tracks.

Kyle was in the middle of the front seat on top of a girl who was probably about my age. He was touching her everywhere; her breasts, crotch, stomach.

I couldn't stifle the cry that escaped my mouth when I saw his tongue going down her throat. The girls eyes opened and met mine. Apparently I noticed her gasp and realized that tears were flowing down my cheeks. I kept blinking, trying to stop them, but it didn't help at all. Kyle noticed her gasp and and met her gaze. His eyes widened in shock when he saw me standing there. I felt something wet hit my cheek and realized it was starting to rain. Before I knew it, I was drenched in water. Wow, perfect time for it to rain, when my heart is breaking into a million pieces. I gave him my heart and he took It for granted.

His expression was a look of guilt and pain. I couldn't stand looking at his face anymore. I did the only thing I could do, I ran.

I only managed to run ten steps before my face met the cold, wet concrete. I got up as fast as I could. I stood up but was blinded by two bright lights. No, not just lights, headlights, not on a car but a sixteen wheeler truck! I was frozen in my spot. I tried to block out the shouts coming from Kyle, that slut, and all other people in the parking lot. I knew my time was up, and brazed myself for the impact of the ten foot truck.

It was only two feet away from me when I felt two strong arms grab me by the waist and lurched me to the side. We both went down onto the unbearably cold concrete. I ended up falling on top of whoever pulled me out of the way. I squeezed my eyes shut as I realized how close to death I was. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. I slowly removed my gaze from my eyes to the wind blown bronze haired man not much older than me.

"Are you alright?" he said in a velvety voice. All I could do was ogle at his godlike face. He seemed to notice and chuckled. He then flashed a crooked grin that took my breath away. I was finally able to regain some common sense and found my voice.

"You, you saved my life." I said slowly so I wouldn't look like an idiot.

"I couldn't let such a beautiful woman get run over by a huge truck when I could have done something." I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, the only person who ever said I was beautiful was Kyle.

"Well, how about I help you up? I think your boyfriend is not going to be very pleased if he sees you lying on top of me." he chuckled again and I couldn't help but smile. "Ok, I owe you so much, you saved my life!" Please don't ramble, please don't ramble! I rolled off of him, before I knew it the gods hand was in front of my face. I took it but ended up falling forward when I felt the electric shock that came with his touch. "Oomph!" Great, why am I landing on my face so much tonight?

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I took his hand again cautiously. I wonder if he felt that shock too?

"Bella!" I knew that voice, Kyle.

I slowly turned away from the beautiful boy, more like man, that was in front of me. I was shocked at Kyle's expression, It was once again pained, but sadness and concern was painted on with it. "I'm fine" I whispered softly, I didn't expect him to hear it, but he did.

Soon, I found myself in his arms. I realized that he was sobbing into my hair, "Bella! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you run! I love you so much I never meant to hurt you!" That was the first time Kyle Thompson had ever shed a tear.

I was able to pull away easily and looking at him made me feel guilty. The pouring rain snapped me out of the guilt. I realized what he had done not even ten minutes ago. I shook my head and turned back towards the man. "Um, thank you so much again, I need to head home now."

I started walking away thinking about how horrible the five mile walk to my apartment would be.

"Bella, wait! Ride with me, you didn't bring your car!" Usually I would've jumped in his car without asking but now, I was just annoyed. "I would never ride with a fucking bastard like you Kyle!" I screamed. "I'll just walk, I can't stand to see your face anymore. Goodbye Kyle"

I slowly walked away from him and headed towards the end of the parking lot.

I suddenly felt that cool hand on my wrist again. "Bella, I could give you a ride home. I couldn't stand seeing you walk home in the rain."

I nodded my head eagerly and was relieved I wouldn't have to come home with my feet aching.

**So... what did you think? I'm not that good at story writing but I thought I would give it a go. Please read and review! I would add more right now, but I'm exhausted! Ok let me tell you the descriptions of the other characters:**

**Reese- Tall, about 6 feet tall, dirty blonde shoulder length hair, very thin, brown eyes and usually dresses in skinny jeans, band T shirt, and skater shoes**

**Keira- Tall, about 5'8 , strawberry blonde hair, very sweet, not the slutty type, usually dresses in a sweatshirt and jeans, along with some converse**

**Lucas- Bass guitarist in Paramore (not really!), Red-blonde hair styled like the skater guys usually do. Lol im not good at descriptions! Has a coupls freckles, green eyes, wears regular jeans, T-shirt, DC shoes**

**Kyle- Ok, I kinda based him looking a little like Josh from Paramore, His hair is same color and style but shorter, pretty much dresses like him but has more tan skin and aqua blue eyes.**

**And... you know what edward and bella look like! Flames are welcome!! But I won't appreciate them!!**

**-Bri**


	2. Conversation

**Hiya! As I'm writing this, I'm not even sure what I'm putting in this chapter but don't worry! It usually comes to me when I start typing! Ok, this chapter is about Bella and Edwards conversation in the car and part of the next morning.**

**Chapter 2- Conversations**

We started our way to this man's car when I realized I didn't even know who he was!

"Hey, before you take me home, can you tell me what your name is?"

"Oh, that would probably best for you to know what my name is." he chuckled, it sounded more like music than a laugh.

"My name is Edward Cullen." Wow, that name definitely suited him, especially for the way he talked, politely and old fashioned. I laughed at myself for thinking he was so old fashioned. "Well, your name sure suits you."

"Yeah, that is what everybody says." He opened the passenger door of a shiny, silver volvo. "Wow, nice car." He chuckled once again for about the fourth time that night. "Thanks, but my car is not that nice, everybody asks me why I don't get a ferrari or porsche when I have so much money."

"Thanks for opening my door." He nodded and closed the door behind me without responding. He got in the car and started the engine, "So, where do you live?"

"I live in Forks, about five miles away." He pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and headed for the highway.

"So, how about we play twenty questions just for the fun of it?"

"Hmmmm, ok but no personal questions."

"Ok, I can deal with that." Damn, what could I ask him that wasn't personal?

"What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue. How about yours?"

"Well, it changes depending on what mood I'm in."

"Then, what is your favorite color right now?"

"Um, right now it's emerald green." Oh shit! That really wasn't my favorite color, damn why did I just blurt that out? Oh yeah, duh, that's Edward's eye color!

Edward seemed to notice my blush from my answer. After looking at me for about five seconds, he turned his gaze back to the road. "Well, would you like to ask another question?" He turned his gaze back to me, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, let's see... are you sure your gonna make it big time with your music?"

"Yeah" He smirked, "Do you play any instruments?"

"Yep! I play the guitar and violin." I hadn't played any of those instruments on a long time, I've never actually played my guitar during any of my concerts. I wonder why?

"Do you play any instruments?" I noticed his crooked grin planted back on his beautiful face. "Yes, I love to play the piano. I could not live without owning a piano." Once again, he chuckled. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, we have only asked a couple of questions and we are already in Forks. What is your address?"

I live in an apartment, the address is 28473, Winier Road."

"There's apartments here?" He looked so adorable when he was confused. Wait, why am I thinking these things about him when he shows no interest?

"Yeah, there pretty new, they were only built a year ago, lucky for me they were built right when I got out of college."

"Which college did you go to?" He seemed to be focused on something in the distance, but I paid no attention to what he was looking at and answered him.

"I went to Pepperdine." **(I chose there because I've always wanted to attend Pepperdine)**

He turned down a road and I realized we were at my apartment. I was so wrapped up in our conversation that I didn't even notice the blue Ferrari in the parking lot.

"God, what's that bastard doing here?" I could feel my anger rising as I saw him get out of his car and started walking towards the volvo.

"Thank you so much for saving me and giving me a ride. I owe you. I hope you do make it big!"

I opened the car door to get out when I felt Edward grab my wrist. "I hope I see you again soon." He then lightly kissed my hand. I could feel myself blush I was speechless and didn't realize I was staring at him until I heard a fake cough. I knew that was kyle. "Well, bye." I smiled and closed the door, watching Edward drive away with a grin on his face.

"Bella, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me!" God, what an idiotic apology.

"Words won't help anything, if you really are sorry, then you would show me are. Before you do anything retarded, let me tell you what I need to tell you. First of all, I gave you my heart and you broke it into a million pieces! We're over! I'm not taking you back! You said that you couldn't control yourself! If you really loved me then you would've controlled yourself!"You know what? I don't even know why I fell in love with you in the first place! I-

Before I could continue my rant, it was interrupted when Kyle's lips were pressed to mine. I stood there, frozen. I held myself back from kissing him back by reminding myself of what he did. I lifted my hand and slapped him with all the strength I had. He grunted and pushed me away. I stumbled back but kept my balance. When I looked at his face there was a red mark on his left cheek, the size of my hand. His sad eyes stared at me with his mouth opened In shock.

I was too frozen in shock at what I did to noticed that he started walking back to me. He came up slowly and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't move knowing it would upset him further if I hit him again.

"I love you with all my heart Isabella." He whispered.

I stared at the ground as he walked away. I could feel the tears in my eyes again and didn't bother to blink them away. Those were the exact words he had used when we first confessed our feeling for each other.

I walked up the stairs slowly, being careful not to fall. I arrived at the second floor and unlocked my door, I walked straight to my bedroom, not bothering to change, and jumped onto the bed. Before I knew it, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I pounded on the clock until it stopped buzzing. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I couldn't afford to be late on our last day of rehearsal. I barely stopped myself from crying at the thought of having to see Kyle today. It would hurt even more to play the songs. We had written every single song together, each one hiding a memory that was shared.

The hot water felt relaxing on my bare skin. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I jumped out of the shower and walked back into my bedroom. I chose to wear my favorite black sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and black ugg boots. I blow dried my dark brown hair, I took a minute to admire the long lares and side bangs I had chosen with my new image. After, I added my favorite black eyeliner. I ran to the small, cramped kitchen and made myself some waffles. I ate them with some milk and looked at the digital clock in my living room and realized I had spent more than tewnty minutes in the shower! Shit! I was gonna be late! I grabbed my keys, leaving my dishes on the table. I ran down to my truck managing to trip at least five times. I drove as fast as I could to Oprah's house, wondering what my band would say when I got there.

My eyes felt like they were bulging out of my head when I heard the police sirens behind me. Holy shit! What bad luck do I have?

**That wasn't as long as my last chapter but deal with it! Ok, should she go back to Kyle or fall in luv with Edward? I think I know what you'll choose but I'm asking anyways. Please review!**

**-Bri :)**


	3. Rehearsal

**Chapter 3- Rehearsals**

Great, just my luck. I pulled over to the right and stopped my red truck. I rolled down my driver's window, waiting for the ticket I would have to pay. The highway patrol officer got out of his vehicle and slowly walked over to my window.

"Excuse me miss, but you were fifteen miles over the speed limit. I'm sorry but I'll have to give you a ticket."

I sighed, it couldn't be that bad, I was almost a millionaire! I laughed inwardly to myself, I definitely didn't look like it though.

"Stay here, I need to go back and write you one." I grabbed my red razor off the passenger seat and dialed Lucas' number.

"Bella! Where the hell are you? Your and hour late! We should be halfway done with rehearsal! Do you know how fucking boring it is when your not here? Reese is making out with Keira in the corner, while Kyle is acting all depressed! Dude, what happened to him? Did you-

"Lucas! God, just shut up! Let me at least tell you why I'm late!", I shouted into the phone.

I heard someone clear their throat and realized the officer had probably heard my yelling.

"Lucas hold on," I said into the phone.

"Sorry officer. How much do I need to pay?"

"Four hundred dollars." He handed me the ticket. He looked surprised that I had kept a straight face. He probably expected me to be all upset.

"Thank you officer I swear I won't speed again."

He walked back to his car without answering. I started my car and started driving to my destination.

"Bella!" I jumped at Lucas' voice and realized he was still on the phone.

"Sorry Lucas. Ok, I spent too much time in the shower and then I was well... speeding to get here and then I was pulled over." I got ready for the joke Lucas was gonna make.

"Oh, wow you try to speed here and you end up being fucking pulled over, only to take longer! God Bells, you have the worst luck."

"Come on, just shut up. I haven't been having many good days lately."

"Ok, well get your ass over here quick! Reese is being little miss impatient."

I laughed into the phone, Reese was always impatient.

"Ok, I'll be there soon!" I hung up before Lucas could respond and pulled onto the long road to Oprah's house. Her house is the biggest mansion in the world, I swear it's huge! I couldn't stop my jaw from hanging open. Of course, the mansion was white, but the buildings were more circular than square.

I drove up towards the front gate and realized I had forgotten the ley code to open it. Fuck! Why do these kinds of things always happen to me? I pulled out my cell and dialed Lucas' number again.

"Bella? Are you here yet?"

"Yeah, I am, do you remember the key code to open the gate?" There was a long pause at the other end, I heard a beep and realized I had just lost service! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Releasing my frustration.

I was already late for rehearsal, should I skip it? No, I didn't come here for nothing. I looked around, thinking of how to get in. My eyes froze on the ten foot gate. Should I climb it? I could probably get over without falling that much. I decided to give it a shot. I parked my car a little ways down the road, not wanting to block the entrance gate.

I got out of the car and headed for the tall, white gate. I grabbed two bars and started my way up. Halfway there, I could feel my feet slipping. Holy crap! My hands were starting to get sweaty, which meant my hands would be slipping soon. Right when I was about to fall backwards, I leaped up and reached the top. Yes! I didn't fall! I swung my legs over on the other side of the gate. I started climbing down, when I realized I was falling backwards! Guess I spoke too soon about the whole falling thing.

I was ready for my ass to meet the grass. **(Lol, rhymes!)** I heard a grunt and realized I had fallen on someone. Not just someone, but Edward Cullen!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Now I really-

I was interrupted by Edward's hand covering my mouth. He chuckled. Damn, right when I looked into his eyes, I was hypnotized. All I could do was stare. He was staring into my eyes, probably trying to understand why I was staring.

He broke the stare and started getting up. I crawled off of him and wasn't surprised when he helped me up.

"So, why were climbing Oprah's gate?"

"Oh, because I was stalking her." I joked. I made it sound serious and I couldn't hold back my laughter when I saw his expression.

"I'm just kidding! I was late for rehearsal, I forgot the key code for the front gate. The only thing I thought of doing was climb the gate. Being the clmsy person I am, I fell and landed on you." he coughed, trying to cover up a laugh.

"Well, I guess I should head to the ballroom. Hey, why are you here?"

He seemed to ponder his answer, "Let's just say I'm a friend of hers." I didn't want to press anymore, I had a feeling it would make him uneasy. "Well I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you will probably be falling though." I scowled at is joke, making him laugh more.

I walked away towards the front doors, not bothering to say a word back to him.

I rang the front door bell and the huge glass door was opened my none other than a butler.

"Hello, Miss Swan, we've been expecting you."

"Yes, which room are they in?" I wanted to get there fast, the longer I'm taking, the madder they'll get.

He pointed down the hall to the right, without saying a word.

I walked to the room he pointed to and gasped when I walked in. That caught the attention of my friends and they all looked in my direction. This was the ballroom, a rectangular shaped room. With the cream colored tile and the gold colored chandeliers, I felt like I was transported back in time. There was a stage against a back wall and tables were being set up close to the walls, allowing room for for dancing.

"Bella!" Keira broke me out of my trance and I turned towards everyone.

"I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean to be so late!"

"It's ok Bells, we forgive you, I was almost late too." Kyle said, giving me a reassuring smile. His smile faltered as I gave him a hard glare. Keira seemed to notice.

"Bella I'm having some girl problems, can I talk to you privately?" I rolled my eyes, nodding my head. She linked her arm through mine, dragging me outside the ballroom doors.

"What's going on with you and Kyle? Your giving him dirty looks, it doesn't look like he did anything to upset you."

"He did do something he broke my heart! He cheated on me the other night! That's why I hat that bastard!" Keira looked scared by my harsh tone.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I don't really wanna talk about what exactly happened right now."

"I understand. I don't blame you for hating him. Well, we should get back in there, you need to rehearse!" She pulled me back into the room and pushed me to the stage. I ended up tripping, and falling into Kyle's arms. Great, why couldn't it have been Edward to catch me again? I pulled away from Kyle as fast as I could.

His face was pained seeing me pull away from him. "Ok guys, let's rehearse Emergency first." They all nodded while walking to their instruments. The music started playing, and I started singing,

_Emergency-Paramore_

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
Can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
can we talk about it?  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)  


I finished the song, breathless. I remember when Kyle and I wrote that song. Kyle and I had both escaped horrible relationships and we wrote something that related to that. He should know the pain I'm feeling. His ex girlfriend had cheated on him, like he cheated on me.

I shook my head, trying to toss those thoughts out of my head.

We rehearsed three more songs and then we were done.

I saw Kyle walk out of the ballroom, glancing at me once, and walked away. I bent down and got my bag, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Reese's worried face.

"Keira told me what happened. I'm sorry about what happened, I should've walked to Kyle's car with you."

"Reese, you don't have to apologize, it isn't your fault."

"Well, do you want me to kick his ass or something for you? It really wouldn't be a problem."

"No, no! Don't do that, just leave him alone. He's getting annoying with the constant apologies."

"Ok, well let me know if you want me to kick his ass." I picked up my bag and headed towards the door as Reese walked away.

I walked out of the front door and headed back towards the gate. I started climbing the gate, realizing it was getting much easier for me. I made it to the top of the gate and swung my legs over, getting ready to jump down to the other side.

I fell as I was startled by a chuckle. "Oh shit." I mumbled as I landed on my right side.

"Do you have a thing for falling or something?" Edward's voice didn't help the situation at all.

I turned and got up and saw Edward standing on the other side of the gate, showing his crooked grin.

"Well yes, for the last three days." I stood up and started heading for my car but froze when I heard his velvet voice again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

I turned around and gave him a questioning look. He just chuckled and shook his head. He walked away, and I got In my truck and headed home, thinking of what he had meant.

**U know when in the second chapter bella asked Edward if he was gonna make it big time in music? Well u were probably confused because of thta. I wrote down part of this story in a notebook and he had told her that he was a singer and a muscician.**

**Please read and review!!**

**-Bri**


	4. The BallPart 1

**Chapter 4- The Ball/Part 1**

I woke up about five times last night from nightmares about Charlie. His funeral would be in two days. My friends offered to come with me, but I'd feel much better if I went alone.

I slept in to about ten o'clock when I realized I didn't even have a dress for tonight! I dragged myself out of bed and got myself some breakfast. My phone rang right when I was finishing my last sip of orange juice.

Well what do you know? The collar ID read Keira.

"Yes Keira?"

"Guess what? Your going shopping with me! You can't refuse because you ned a dress and shoes for tonight!" she sang into the phone.

"You know what? I'm not gonna even bother getting out of this. I wouldn't want to go to the ball in jeans and a T-Shirt."

"Yes!" I had to hold the phone away from my ears to save my them from bleeding.

"If you don't stop screaming I'll find a way to get out of shopping!" That shut her up right away.

"Pick me up at twelve?"

"Yeah, you better be in front of your apartment at twelve sharp." She hung up before I could reply.

I sighed, I just wish I could sleep all day instead of going shopping. I washed the dishes and went in my bedroom to get dressed. I picked out white shorts, a purple camisole, and some white sneakers.

I watched some TV until five minutes till eight to get up off the couch. I got up, grabbed my apartment keys, and ran out the door. When I reached the last step, I fell flat on my face. I Keira's laugh nearby and raised my head to glare at her. She returned to glare. I sighed, frustrated and headed to her passenger door.

I got in the car and headed to Port Angeles with Keira. We had probably gone to about fifteen stores, before Keira dragged me into the sixteenth store.

"Come on Bells! This is the perfect store for your dress and shoes! They have the most beautiful masquerade gowns!" **(The ball is a masquerade ball)**

She dragged me to the racks and started throwing a bunch of dresses into my arms, when I gasped.

"What's wrong Bella?" Keira sounded worried. My mouth pulled up into a huge grin. Right before me was the perfect dress for me. It was screaming my name! **(Dress on profile)**

"Keira this is the perfect dress!" I squealed for the first time EVER, pointing at the dress before me.

"Oh my god Bells! It is perfect!" I picked the dress off the rack and examined it. It was a red gown, stopping at my ankles. The material was horizontal, ending at my waist. The material went down vertically starting at my waist. At the top of the dress, there was silver lining. I imagined myself dancing in it, without my clumsiness. That would be a miracle.

"Bella!" I was brought out of my day dreaming by Keira. In her hands I saw a pair of two inch silver heels. Well, good thing it was only two inches. Any higher and I'd be falling on my face once again. I tried them on along with the dress. I gasped. The dress looked amazing on me. I didn't really wear dresses this long, I always feared I'd trip on my dress. But this amazing dress was an exception.

"Oh Bella!" Keira was squealing like a six year old.

"This dress looks amazing on you! I found the perfect mask for you!" She shoved a glittering, silver mack into my hands. I put it over my eyes and smiled, realizing this mask matched perfectly with the shoes and silver lining.

"Bella, Kyle will so want you! You look gorgeous! I haven't even done your hair or makeup yet!" I inwardly groaned at the thought of Kyle. Did I chooses this dress to make him jealous? No, didn't have one thought about Kyle when I saw this dress. I sighed, I hated thinking about Kyle now.

"Bella all the guys will be going after you! Make Kyle suffer and make him jealous! If he even sees you dancing with a guy who isn't him, he'll be instantly jealous." All I did was nod my head.

I thought about what Keira had said while we driving back to my apartment. I didn't like to think of the times when Kyle got jealous. He'd usually start a fight, which didn't end well at all. I wasn't planning on making him jealous. Especially when he should know we're over.

It was six thirty when we arrived back at my house. I only tripped once on our way up to my apartment.

Right when I walked in the door, I was dragged into the bathroom by Keira.

"Take a shower and wash your hair. You better not make this hard for me."

She closed the door in my face without waiting for my response. I showered and walked out of the bathroom in my towel, only to be pushed into my bedroom.

"Get into your dress fast and then some into the living room." Once again the door was in my face. Why didn't she let me reply?

I got dressed and headed into the living room. Keira jumped up from her place next to the couch and bounded over to me. She sat me in a chair taken from my kitchen. Before me, was a bunch of hair products and makeup.

"Please tell me your not gonna put a bunch of makeup on me."

"Don't worry! I'm getting ready here too!"

I realized she was already dressed. I was amazed at the dress she was wearing. **(Dress will be on profile)** The light blue color looked great on her. The dress reminded me of a ball being held back in the eighteen hundreds.

I finally got to look at my reflection after about an hour. I slowly walked to the full length mirror at my appearance. I gasped, this was the greatest outfit I had ever worn. My hair was up in a tight bun, with two strands of hair curled to the side of my face. There was a hint of silver glitter on the strands. My mask could probably make it hard for people to identify me.

"Bella you need to move your ass out that door if you want to make it to the ball on time! It starts at eight thirty! It's almost eight!" She shoved me out the door and helped my down the stairs. She would do anything to prevent my dress getting torn.

We arrived there at eight thirty sharp. The passenger door was opened for me. The people working there tonight were supposed to help and greet us tonight. I took the worker's hand and walked towards the wide opened door with Keira.

We made our way through the crowds of people mingling, to where the rest of the band was supposed to wait for us. Keira turned around quickly, trying to block my view.

"Bella, how about we dance for a while? You guys don't have to perform for about half an hour." she said nervously.

"Keira, what don't you want me to see?" I pushed my way past her and saw what she was hiding. Kyle's "date" was that slut who he had cheated on me with. Now I understood why Keira didn't want me to see that. I was disgusted that his hand was rubbing her ass, while she was talking to Lucas. I felt like puking.

When his eyes met mine, his face looked curious. Of course, he didn't recognize me. I walked over to Reese, dragging Keira with me.

"Hey Reese, here's your date." I threw Keira to him.

"Uh, who are you?" Reese looked so confused, I started laughing hysterically. Reese, Lucas, that slut, and Kyle, all looked at me like I had three heads.

"You don't recognize me? I'm Bella silly Reese!" I ruffled his hair playfully and removed my mask to show him it was me. Reese was so surprise, I couldn't help but laugh again. I put my mask back on and looked at Lucas. His mouth was hanging open.

"Bells, you look amazing! I've never seen you wear anything like this." He gestured to my dress.

"Thanks Lucas." I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I turned towards the slut's voice.

"Oh my goodness! Where did you get that dress? It looks amazing on you!"

"Yeah it really does look amazing on you." I heard Kyle mumble, not wanting anybody to hear his comment.

"Thanks." I responded to the slut. Ok, it's about time I should find out her name right? I'm getting a little tired of calling her a slut.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Tiffany, Tiffany Swenson." She giggled at something Kyle had just whispered to her.

I held out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I wondered if she noticed the dryness in my tone. She shook my hand and giggled more for not fricken reason.

"Bells, how about we go dance?" she winked at me. That wink meant that she wanted me to go make Kyle jealous.

She came up and whispered "Time to put those dance moves I taught you to the test."

I gulped, while she laughed. She had taught me how to dance without falling but I never actually used those dance moves in public. I was glad she had taught me how to dance. I wasn't falling as much lately. I was confident I wouldn't fall tonight.

"Ok, well how about me meet back here in fifteen minutes?" I directed the question more at Lucas and Reese. They all nodded their heads and walked away. I noticed Kyle stayed close to us, trying to not be noticed by us.

"Excuse me but would you care to dance with me?" I turned towards the unfamiliar voice. Before me was Brendon Urie, from Panic at the Disco. I falt a smile playing at my lips. "Of course." He took my hand and we were dancing to a fast song. Luckily he caught me whenever I was about to fall on my face.

After about five minutes of dancing, I realized Kyle was glaring at Brendon. I threw a glare towards Kyle. He looked down, as if ashamed when he spotted me glaring at him. A second after that he grabbed Tiffany from a conversation and started dancing with her. He kept throwing glances at me, checking to see if I was jealous or something.

I pulled away from Brendon when it had been fifteen minutes.

"Sorry Brendon, my bands up soon and I need to meet them right now."

"It's ok, I have no problem with that."

I made my way to our meeting spot and found everyone there.

"Let's set up guys." They all nodded. We started moving our instruments to the stage once Madonna and Justin had gotten off. We were all ready to play, when Oprah came on the mic.

"Excuse me everyone, our next performance is Paramore!" Everybody clapped after Oprah's intro and we proceeded with our first song.

_Misery Business- Paramore_

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  


Everybody cheered and clapped when the song ended. We proceed singing Emergency, Crushcrushcrush, and Fences. We got off the stage, all of us smiling. I was always smiling after we played together.

"May I have the honor of dancing with the loveliest woman on earth?" I smiled, recognizing that voice belonged to Edward. I turned around, my breathe stopped in my throat.

Edward was dressed in a tux, he was wearing a plain black and silver mask. He looked gorgeous in that tux!

I nodded my head and accepted the hand he held out for me. A slow song came on as he led me to the dance floor. A noticed Kyle glaring at our intertwined hands as we walked by him. Edward led us to the middle of the dance floor. His arm snaked around my waist, while I laid my head on this chest.

"You have such a beautiful voice." he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Are you performing tonight?" he nodded his head as we swayed on the dance floor. The song ended and he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" His expression was sad.

"I'm up next." Why was that such a bad thing?

"What's so bad about that?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"I have to stop dancing with you then." I blushed at that, making him chuckle.

"You have such a beautiful blush."he said while rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks. That made me blush even more. He chuckled.

The song ended as he dipped me, almost touching the ground. He brought me back up and I realized that many people had stopped dancing to watch us dance. I blushed as people were staring at us in awe. What did we do? Half the dance I didn't even remember what moves I did.

Edward stared into my eyes as he walked towards the stage.

I couldn't help but smirk at Kyle's expression.

**So what did ya think? Please Read and Review!! Edward will sing in the next chapter!! **


	5. The Ball Part2

**Chapter 5- The Ball Part2**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I didn't have time yesterday beacause my friends wanted to hang out and wouldn't rest until I did. Ok, Edward sings One Republic songs!! Sorry if you expected him to sing something else! So, it's like one republic doesn't exist in this story!**

I was too busy staring at Edward that I didn't see the stage crew moving a huge, black grand piano onto the stage. He gracefully sat down on the piano bench and looked out into the crowd before playing.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

I noticed I had gasped the moment he started singing. He was staring at me as he was singing, as if he was singing the song to me.

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Too late, oh_

I could feel my huge grin as he was winking at me. The smile he returned took my breath away. I noticed his smile disappearing I looked behind me and realized that Kyle was walking towards me. _This is fucking great!_ _Not!_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new, yeah yeah_

"Bella, I'd be honored if you danced with me." Kyle's voice whispered in my ear.

"I'm not gonna dance with you Kyle." I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Too bad, I'm not taking no for an answer. Please, just one dance. I won't bother you after this." It sounded like he was about to cry.

I nodded my head with sympathy. All thoughts of what he did to me had vanished. He pulled me to the middle of the dance floor. We started gliding everywhere. I remembered when we had danced like this on our first date.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

Edward's smile turned into a frown when he spotted me dancing with Kyle. Kyle noticed Edward's frown and smiled triumphantly.

_I"m holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

Kyle still held onto me when the song had ended. I wanted to clap along with everyone else, but couldn't release my hands from Kyle.

Edward walked off the stage as the next performance started. He started walking towards me as Kyle gave him a death glare.

"Kyle, let me go." I said harshly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

I pulled myself away from his tight grasp and made my way towards Keira. I didn't make it five steps before Kyle grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, can we talk?" I gave him a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look.

He started pulling me outside of the house before I could give him an answer.

He pulled me outside of the enormous house before I responded.

"Look Kyle, we've already talked! We're over! Stop trying to apologize because I'm not forgiving you! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

His expression was unchanged and he started talking like I hadn't said anything.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that we're not over. I love you with all my heart. Please! I'm begging you to forgive me!" I saw a single tear fall from his right eye.

"Kyle, I can't-

Before, I could yell at him again, he pushed me against the wall of the house and pressed his warm lips to mine. I tried pushing him off but it was no use. He held my arms above my head with one of his large hands, and with the other, roamed up and down mybody. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I had no intention of of him french kissing me. I screamed against his lips.

He pulled away and grabbed both of my wrists, dragging me to his car.

"Kyle let go of me!"I screamed, causing him to cover my mouth with one of his hands_. _He dragged me along even harder, causing me to trip a couple of times. That only made him angrier. He opened the passenger door and pushed me in. He rolled me onto my back while I was still trying to break free. This couldn't be happening! He started to unzip the back of my dress. Before he could finish unzipping it, I felt him being pulled off of me.

I zipped my dress back up as high as I could, before turning around and getting out of the car. I gasped when I saw Edward throwing punches at Kyle. He had punched Kyle about five times in the face before Kyle fell to the ground groaning and clutching his face. I almost fainted seeing the pools of blood dripping from Kyles face to the concrete driveway.

I felt liquid dripping down my face and realized I was crying. I wasn't crying because Edward had punched Kyle, but because I was almost raped by a guy who I thought I was in love with. Edward noticed my tears and pulled me into a hug.

I gasped, surprised that he would hug me. He kept whispering that everything was fine and that he wouldn't let Kyle hurt me again.

"Edward... thank... you." I said between sobs. I pulled away from Edward and looked down at the unconscious Kyle. Wow, Edward had knocked Kyle unconscious without a scratch. I giggled inwardly, Edward was perfect!

"What should we do about him?" I said while sniffling.

Edward stared at Kyle, thinking about what to do.

"Well, we could either take him to the police station, leave him here- which I wouldn't really have a problem with, or we can take him inside and leave him there." I had no idea what we should do. He deserved to go to jail but, part of me didn't want to see him spending a while in a jail cell. I didn't want him to be left out here, even though he did deserve to be run over. I settled with our last choice.

"Let's just take him inside." I mumbled. Why didn't we have any other choices?

Edward nodded and grabbed Kyle's body. He dragged him back to the ball room without trouble. Anyone near the door stared at Edward dragging Kyle's body. Before we could make our way to my friends, Oprah walked up to us with a worried look.

"What's going on? Why is Kyle Thompson unconscious and bleeding?"

"Well Kyle was trying to rape Bella and I managed to pull him off of her." I was surprised Edward had spoken so casually.

Oprah's expression was one of shock and anger towards Kyle.

"Well we'll take care of him." She said angrily, while waving over two butlers. They took Kyle from Edward and to the exit of the ballroom.

I could feel the wooziness finally coming. Edward glanced at my face worriedly.

"Bella? Are you okay? You are turning green." I was about to nod my head when I was suddenly overtaken by darken.

The last thing I heard was Edward calling my name.

I woke up finding a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at me.

"Bells! Your finally awake! I thought you'd never come back!" Keira's voice broke my gaze away from Edward's eyes. I noticed that I was in my bed, surrounded my Edward, Keira, Lucas, and Reese.

"I made you breakfast!" Keira chirped, handing me me a tray with a plate full of eggs and toast. I took the breakfast, eagerly thanking Keira, and dug into my eggs.

"Woah, easy there Bells." Lucas said, snatching my piece of toast.

"Hey! Give that back before I get out of this bed and kick your ass!" I set aside the rest of my breakfastpulled the covers off of me, while everybody was laughing. I got out of bed and started running after Lucas, when I ended up tripping on nothing and flew to the ground, only to be caught by the waist before my face met the ground. I could only imagine who just saved me _again_, I thought sarcastically in my mind. I stood up and walked back to my bed after thanking Edward.

I finished my breakfast in silence, before talking to my friends.

"So, what exactly happened after I fainted?"

"Well, Edward picked you up, took you to us and explained what happened."

"Dude, you should have seen Reese's face." Lucas snorted, while laughing.

"Hey, wouldn't you be mad if one of your best friends tried to rape another one of your friends who's like your little sis?"

"Oh yeah, and Edward insisted on going with us to take you back home and wouldn't let go of you the whole way there." Lucas and Reese said in high pitched, girly voices.

"Hey, shut up." Edward said while grabbing one of my pillows and chucking it at Reese's head.

"Actually, I stayed here all night, waiting for you to wake up because I wanted to know if you would let me take you out to dinner tonight." I must have had a shocked expression on my face because everyone started laughing.

I turned red as I nodded my head. Maybe he liked me as much as I liked him.

After watching a couple of movies with my friends, I shooed them out of my apartment. Edward walked out last after I gave him my number. He gave me one last wink before leaving.

**Sorry, that chapter kinda sucked! I'm starting to get writer's block! If you have any ideas on what I could put in the story then just tell me in a review! It would make me ****very**** happy if you review!! Thanks for reading!**

**-Bri**


	6. First Date

**Chapter 6- First Date**

* * *

After everyone had left, I had spent the rest of my day cleaning my apartment room. For once, I was extremely nervous for my date with Edward. He didn't exactly say it was a date, but it's the same thing, right?

For once, I didn't ask Keira to help me get ready for tonight. It took me twenty minutes to find the perfect outfit to wear. Edward had only told me that we were going out to dinner.

I chose to wear a royal blue halter top, black skinny pants, and royal blue flats.**(Outfit on profile!)**

Keira would be proud that I picked out a cute outfit for once.

I walked into my small bathroom and got out the little makeup I owned. You would think I owned a bunch of makeup, but the truth is all the makeup I used was Keiras.

I didn't want too much makeup on, so I only applied some lip gloss and blush. I went to my living room to kill some time before Edward got here. I turned on the TV and started watching my favorite show, Gossip Girl, when I heard a soft knock on my door. I smiled to myself, knowing that it was Edward.

I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I ended up tripping and banging my head on the door.

"Ow... Shit why does this always happen to me," I mumbled to myself.

I pulled myself up, holding onto the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

I felt a million butterflies in my stomach when behind the door was Edward, dressed in dark jeans and a black button up shirt. In his right hand, were a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey," I greeted him sheepishly. He just stood there staring at me. After a couple seconds, I realized he was speechless. I looked down at my outfit, I wasn't wearing something that would normally cause a guy to be speechless.

Edward finally shook himself out of his thoughts and greeted me.

"You look beautiful as always."

He chuckled the second I started blushing. _God, why the fuck do I always blush when I guy compliments me??_

"Well, I got you some flowers, I automatically thought of you when I saw them today." I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter faster when he handed me the roses and showed me his breathtaking smile.

"Thanks, well, I think we should get a move on if we wanna eat," I don't know why, but our conversations always seem awkward, like we never know what to say.

Edward nodded as I grabbed my purse and keys. We walked out of the apartment and I locked the door. Right before we started down the stairs, Edward stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him.

"Maybe I should carry you down, so there's no chance of you falling," He said turning towards me with a huge grin.

"You don't need to carry me. Nice try, but I bet I won't fall down at all on our way down." I was pretty much lying and Edward saw right through it.

"Well, I am carrying you whether you like it or not." He lifted me off the ground and started down the stairs, ignoring my protests.

Edward didn't put me down until he had opened the passenger door of the silver volvo opened. I sat down, ending my rant.

He got in the driver's seat and started driving away from the apartment. He turned on his radio and the first thing I heard was Claire De Lune. I gasped, and Edward took notice.

"Do you not like this? I can change it if you like," He said in a half panicky voice. Wow, was he panicking because he thought I didn't like it? Did he want to make me happy?

"No, no, leave it. Actually I love this song." He glanced at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Really? I did not think you would be somebody who would be interested in Debussey."

"Where are you taking me Edward?"

"Just a nice restaurant I know of." He gave me a mischievous grin. We spent most of the drive playing would you rather and talking about our favorite things to do.

After about fifteen minutes of talking, we pulled up to a small, Italian restaurant. It looked much better than the other Italian restaurants I've been to.

Before I knew it, my door was being opened and Edward was helping me out of the car.

We walked in comfortable silence to the entrance. Edward held the door open for me, flashing that crooked grin that I loved. I sighed at how he was such a perfect gentleman. He could take my breath away without knowing it.

The first thing I noticed was the different colors in the room. I felt like I was in Italy. The background music was even Italian.

"Welcome to Avanti Ristorante do you have a reservation?" We were greeted by a tall man with dark hair and a mustache. You could obviously tell he was Italian after heraing him talk.

"Yes we have a reservation for two under Cullen." I still couldn't get over how dreamy Edward's voice was.

I was always left in a daze whenever I talked to him.

The waiter took us to a booth near the back of the restaurant and gave us menus before walking off.

For some reason this restaurant reminded of Charlie and Kyle at the same time. We'd always loved to go to Italian restaurants. I sighed sadly, thinking of the last time I saw Charlie, he was especially happy that day. The one time there was real action in Forks, my father was shot and killed.

I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt liquid flowing down my cheeks.

"Bella? What's wrong?," I could hear the panic in Edward's voice again. I only shook my head, fearing that I wouldn't be able to talk without making fool of myself. Before I knew it, I was being pulled into a hug. My heart started beating like crazy at the close contact with Edward.

I pulled myself from Edward when my crying died down, and went back to my seat. Edward must have thought there was something wrong with me. Wouldn't you think that if your date just started crying and you didn't know what they were crying about?

"Bella, you can tell me what is wrong. Maybe it will make you feel better."

Maybe it would be a good idea, I had never really talked about my father sense I heard he had died.

"Well, my dad and I always loved to go to Italian restaurants and this just brought back some memories. My dad passed a couple of days ago, he was chief of police in Forks and he was shot trying to stop a robbery." I couldn't keep in the tears that flowed down my cheeks again.

I felt Edward's thumbs wiping away my tears. He pulled me into another hug. We stayed like that until our waiter came. I composed myself and acted like I wasn't just crying. It didn't help my mood when the waiter was hitting on me.

We ordered our drinks and stayed silent until the waiter was out of sight. Edward gave me a concerned look, before he started talking.

"Bella, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. It's hard to believe they are really gone. I was devastated when my uncle had died. He was like my best friend. It's alright if you cry, I felt better when I actually did."

I was comforted with the fact that Edward knew how I felt.

"I'm really sorry I had to ruin our date by my crying session." All he did was chuckle and nod before I continued talking.

"I just miss him and I don't know what I'm gonna fo when I'm at his funeral. My mom can't make it out here because of the rain. I probably won't even know most of the people who are gonna be there."

"Well I could come with you tomorrow if it will make you feel better." He chuckled when he noticed my face brighten up. I nodded eagerly. He was just the person who would make me feel better tomorrow.

"Here's your drinks," the waiter said, talking more to me than Edward.

"Are you ready to order yet, or would you like more time?"

Edward ordered our food while glaring at the waiter. The waiter left our table after giving me one last wink. I ignored it and talked the rest of the dinner with Edward. Edward was such and interesting person. We talked about everything from our childhood memories, to how we got in the music business. The food was delicious and it only made the night better.

* * *

We left the restaurant happily, and made our way to Edward's car. Once again Edward opened the passenger door for me. The ride to my apartment was spent in a comfortable silence.

Edward ended up carrying me back up to my apartment room after I fell about twice, knocking into Edward.

I unlocked my apartment door and turned towards Edward.

"Thank you for everything."

I found Edward staring at me again, looking like he was debating something in his mind.

"You don't need to thank me at all."

There was a sort of awkward silence at that moment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I turned into my apartment but was stopped by Edward's hand grabbing my wrist.

I didn't know what was happening until Edward's lips crashed onto mine. I found myself kissing him back. I wound my arms around his neck, while his arms snaked around my waist.

I broke the kiss, gasping for air. I looked into his beautiful eyes as he still held onto me. After staring at me for what seemed like forever, he let go of me. He kissed me on the cheek before leaving silently, leaving me standing there with a shocked look on my face.

* * *

**I think I'm starting to get bad writers block!! Can't think of what 2 write!! Please review if you can! I'll try to update sooner.**

**-Bri**


	7. Funeral and Love

Hey everybody!! I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I might only be able to update one more time before I leave on a trip to my aunt's house. I'll only be gone for five days though! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! Ok, now time for reading!

* * *

Chapter 7- Funeral

I couldn't stop all the tears of sorrow that were falling down my face. It was almost my turn to make my speech about Charlie.

The whole town of Forks was here for Charlie's funeral. The pitiful looks people were giving me weren't helping my sorrow.

I stood up slowly as Charlie's friend, Billy had finished his speech. I made my way up to the podium and adjusted the microphone to my height. I wiped the tears off my eyes and started my speech. **(I have no idea how a funeral runs, I've only been to two in my whole life and I was about six)**

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and as you all know, I'm Charlie's daughter." I couldn't stop my sniffling as I continued.

"When I came out here to live with Charlie, I expected my life to be boring. But Charlie was the one who started my music career. He's the one who told me to follow my dreams. He was the greatest man you could ever know. I'm gonna miss seeing Charlie's smile and hearing his laugh. I'm always gonna feel like something's missing. Charlie is a hero, he lost his life trying to arrest a drunk driver. I'll always miss you daddy," I whispered the last line, hoping Charlie could hear me.

I walked off the stage, crying once again. I made my way to Edward's open arms. I hid my face in his shoulder, not paying attention to the speech going on. I missed Charlie with all my heart. I instantly relaxed when Edward kissed my forehead and slowly rubbed my back.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright. Are you sure you want to watch them bury Charlie? You don't have to if it's too hard for you."

I nodded my head, unable to speak without bursting out into sobs.

I heard the last words of the last speech, emotionally preparing myself for Charlie's burial.

Edward held my hand as we walked behind the black vehicle carrying Charlie's body. I still couldn't believe he was gone. I also couldn't believe Renee couldn't make it out here for her ex husband's funeral.

The tears just kept on coming as Charlie's body was laid into the ground. I was the last to drop a flower onto his coffin before he was buried.

Edward and I were the last people to leave the funeral.

* * *

Edward held the car door open for me and I sat down in the car quietly. Edward got in the driver's seat and drove us to my apartment, being quiet the whole way there.

Instead of taking the stairs to my room, we took the elevator.

"Thanks for going with me Edward, I don't know what I would have done if I went alone."

"No problem, well I think I'm gonna head home now. Bye Bella."

I stared at his back as he made his way to the elevator. I was surprised Edward was so understanding. _God, I love Edward! Oh my god! I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen! _I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen. But how can that be? I haven't even known him for a week! I needed to tell Edward, even if he doesn't feel the same way.

Edward's elevator had closed so I started running down the stairs, hoping I could make it down before he got to his car. _Oh shit! It's raining outside! Ah, screw the rain! I need to tell Edward!_

I got to the bottom of the stairs right when Edward was about to unlock his car door.

"Edward! Edward wait!," I shouted, causing him to stop unlocking the door. I ran to him not giving a damn about the rain even though I was soaked. Edward was wearing a jacket so he wasn't that wet.

"Bella, you should get back inside. You will get a cold if you don't."

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you and it can't wait." Edward gave me a questioning look, but nodded for me to continue.

"Edward, when I first saw you, I thought you were a god. You were the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. I realized, after today, that I'm... in love with you."

Edward's face held many emotions, happiness, love, sadness, and many others. But I also noticed that he looked guilty. I left that thought alone the second I heard Edward speak.

"Bella, when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel. You're the most beautiful, caring, and intelligent woman I have ever met. When I found out how clumsy you were, I wanted to be the person who was always catching you. Bella, I'm in love with you."

I could stop the smile that came upon my face. Before I knew it, Edward had lifted me up, spun me around, and planted his lips on mine.

His lips moved along with mine. Edward moaned when I slid my tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and we kissed more passionately as our tongues danced together. _He tastes so good!!_

Edward pulled his mouth away so we could breathe. He leaned forward so our foreheads rested on eachothers.

"I loved you Edward Cullen, with all my heart." That was all i could say before his lips crashed onto mine again.


End file.
